


Recovery

by ElsyAnimetronik



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Gen, amistad, dimensones, familia, torneo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsyAnimetronik/pseuds/ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: El papel de villano era algo que él realmente no quería, pero era necesario.Sólo que ahora ni él mismo sabe por qué.Para comprender su historia y recuperar sus memorias, deberá revivir su vida y la de su familia y encima pelear por recuperarse así mismo.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclammer:  
> Los personajes le pertenecen a SNK, habrán algunos personajes OC, ósea que me sacare personajes de la manga alv.  
> Está ambientado entre lo que ocurrió en KOFXIII, XIV y drogas mías para XV (si señores, me mamare un troneo de meros uebos).  
> No es AshxBettry (Elisabeth), así que sorry por aquellos que querían ese shipp.  
> En lo personal la pareja no es de mi gusto, pero ya me leí un ff de ellos y creo que puedo darme el gusto pecaminoso :v, pero ni de coña escribiría algo de ellos en plan romántico.

 

 

**~Lazos~**

 

**~0~**

 

—  _ ¿Qué pretendías generando todo ese alboroto en SouthTown?  _

 

— ¿En dónde?

 

—  _ ¿Qué crees que haces? _

 

— ¿¿Qué hice? … ¿en dónde estoy?

 

Iba acercándose a él, de forma sigilosa, una sombra.

 

**~0~**

 

Caminando hacía la sala de estar, a paso firme una mujer de cabellos azules, misma que llevaba una fusta en sus manos y una expresión de seriedad que aterraba a más de uno.

 

—Ese aniñado le ha robado a Chizuru. — Le dijo alguien en cuanto la vio.

 

—Dudo mucho que pretenda algo bueno. — Habló un castaño de bien parecido.

 

—  _ ¿Qué estás tramando, Ash?  _ — Apretó la fusta en sus manos. — ¡Nikaido, Long! — Ambos la miraron. —Vamos a pararle los pies. — Dijo firme, a lo que los otros asintieron.

 

**~0~**

 

Sin un rumbo fijo caminaba un chico de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Su mirada estaba nublada, como si estuviese hipnotizado.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

El chico parpadeó, logrando salir un poco del trance en el que estaba. — ¿Quién? — Volteó a sus espaldas y sólo logró divisar una sombra detrás de él.

 

—No perteneces a este plano. 

 

— ¿Plano? — Repitió para comenzar a “prestar” atención a su alrededor.

 

Soltó un suspiro. —Por tu aspecto, puedo deducir que eres de buena familia.

 

El chico regresó la mirada hacia la sombra y ladeó un poco la cabeza. — ¿Quién eres?

 

Nuevamente soltó un suspiro. —Tienes lazos que te unen a mi línea de tiempo y a mi dimensión, por lo tanto no deberías estar aquí. Estás arriesgándote “Rich Boy”.

 

— ¿Ese es mi nombre?

 

— ¿Ah?...  _ ¡Por Dios!  _ — Analizó al rubio. — _ Yo diría que no tiene mucho tiempo aquí… _ ¡Oye! has estado vagando por “Hueco”, ¿cierto? — El chico no respondió. —Sólo has estado acelerando tu proceso de eliminación.

 

El rubio no dijo nada, pero le quedó claro a aquella sombra, que el chico no estaba entendiendo nada.

 

—Deja de caminar sin rumbo y quédate quieto. — Le ordenó. 

 

— ¡Detente!

 

Ambos elevaron la cabeza.

 

—Be…tty.

 

— ¿Qué es de ti? — Preguntó.

 

— ¿Quién?

 

— _ Dijo “Betty”, pero ni él mismo sabe quién es… parece que aún tiene vagos recuerdos… _ Como dije, no camines más, quédate quieto. — Sin decir más, se difuminó.

 

**~0~**

 

Corriendo de forma desenfrenada iban tres personas, a lo que uno de ellos miró a su compañera, ella iba con el alma a punto de escapar de su pecho. —Elisa… debes calmarte. — La peliazul le miró de reojo y Shen pudo sentir la molestia de la chica.

 

—Le detendremos. — Le afirmó Duo.

 

El último combate iba a dar inicio, ellos habían ganado la oportunidad de enfrentarse a “Those from the Past”. Ya habían derrotado a Magaki, llevarse por delante a alguien más no sería novedad.

 

— ¡Detente! — Gritó la chica a un rubio.

 

—Perdona, Betty, mi plan no resultó como quería.

 

— ¡Espera! ¡ASH! — Se levantó de la cama, bañada en sudor.

 

—Niña Elisabeth. — Le llamó su mayordomo, entrado a la habitación.

 

—Ash… — Apretó los puños.

 

**~0~**

 

Por más que entrenara y se metiera en combates, algo le incomodaba, era una sensación de vacío que le estaba carcomiendo.

 

—  _ ¿Qué significa esto? _ — Se preguntó mentalmente, hasta que recibió una patada que le sacó del cuadrilátero.

 

— ¡Shen! — Le llamaron los chicos del lugar. —Viejo, te estas oxidando. — Dijo burlón uno de ellos.

 

Shen se levantó y se limpió la poca sangre que le había salido del labio inferior.

 

—Woo. — Miró a su derecha, ahí estaba una chica de cabellos oscuros que iban degradándose al punto de quedar lilas y ojos que diferenciaban de color siendo el derecho azul y el izquierdo verde, ella era de las pocas mujeres que participaba en el boxeo y la única que parecía no tener pelos en la lengua. —Has estado muy estúpido últimamente, ¿qué te pasa?

 

— _ Ni yo mismo lo sé.  _ — Se limitó a mirar al suelo, dejando la interrogante al aire.

 

—Es cierto, desde que regresó del torneo de Francia ha estado así. — Le dijo uno de los chicos que había decidido aprender el deporte.

 

**~Flashback~**

 

— ¡Espera! — Gritó Elisabeth dejándose caer al suelo.

 

— ¡Elisabeth! — La llamaron él y Duo.

 

—Elisabeth, ¿qué pasa? — Preguntó el príncipe de los Hizoku, llegando al lado de la peliazul. —E… — Miró que en las manos de ella yacía una diadema roja.

 

—Se fue. — Dijo ella.

 

Duo y Shen no tenían idea de a quién se refería Elisabeth, sin embargo algo les hizo sentir un vacío monumental en su interior, y aquella sensación creció al notar que la heredera de los Blanctorche comenzaba a gimotear.

 

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

 

—Elisa… estaba llorando. — Dijo en un leve susurro.

 

— ¿Elisa?, ¿te refieres a la mujer con la que hiciste equipo en el torneo pasado? — Shen sólo asintió. —Si tanto te preocupa, deberías ir a visitarla. — Sugirió.

 

Shen soltó un suspiro. —Nanina… no creo que Elisa este de humor para visitas. 

 

—Se supone que son amigos, ¿no?, ¿qué clase de amigo, deja a su amiga en un momento difícil? — Reprochó ella. —Bueno, sólo uno que es un verdadero imbécil. — Soltó sin pena alguna.

 

Sin decir nada, el chico salió del establecimiento.

 

—Staff, te pasaste. — Le dijo uno de los que estaban, la chica lo miró con fiereza.

 

—Si tantos pantalones, ¡entrale! — Dijo alzando su puño derecho, cosa que ocasionó que los presentes se fueran del lugar. — ¡Maricas! — Soltó con desprecio, ante la actitud cobarde de los chicos.

 

Una risa se apoderó del lugar. —Nanina Staff, nacida en Oslo Noruega, 23 años, altura 1.70, peso 60 Kg, medidas…

 

—Una palabra más y te tumbo los dientes. — Soltó de forma amenazadora.

 

**~Francia~**

 

—  _ ¿Cuándo dejaré de tener aquel sueño?  _ — Miró con tristeza la diadema roja.

 

¿Cuantas veces la miraba al día?

 

—Ash… — Acarició con cariño aquel objeto, el único que quedaba en el mundo y que le afirmaba la existencia del rubio. — _ Después de aquello, todos te olvidaron, menos yo y eso es…  _ Porque eres mi amado hermanito. — Se mordió los labios en un intento de contener su llanto, el mismo que la había tomado presa desde la despedida de Ash.

 

—Be…tty.

 

Se puso de pie y viró a su espalda. — ¡Ash! — Pero no había nadie. — _ Era la voz de Ash, ¡estoy segura!  _ — Camino hacia la dirección de la que había provenido dicha voz, pero no sentía nada inusual. — ¿En dónde estás?

 

—Niña Elisabeth. — Le llamó su mayordomo.

 

—Jacques… — Dijo ella mirando al hombre longevo que entraba al despacho.

 

— ¿Sigue soñando con el niño Ash? — Elisabeth abrió los ojos lo más que sus párpados le permitieron.

 

—Jacques… ¿recuerdas a Ash? — Preguntó sorprendida, ella bien había notado como Shen y Duo habían perdido todo recuerdo del rubio, e incluso más de los participantes del torneo y otras personas, no tenían ni idea de quién era Ash.

 

Jacques miró a la heredera Blanctorche. — ¿Cómo podría olvidar a aquel niño rubio e inquieto que se la pasaba corriendo y haciendo corona de flores junto con usted en el jardín? — Dijo con sumo cariño.

 

Elisabeth no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado el deseo de llorar le estaba dominando, pero por otro la esperanza se avivaba en su ser. — _ Si Jacques le recuerda… entonces más personas también.  _ — Sin embargo le vino nuevamente a la mente el hecho de que Shen y Duo no recordaban al chico, lo cual la confundió.

 

—Niña Elisabeth, quizás el lazo de los jóvenes Shen Woo y Duo Lon con el niño Ash no era tan fuerte como el que usted y yo tenemos, después de todo ustedes se criaron juntos y yo los vi crecer. — Se acercó a la chica dedicándole una amable sonrisa. Para después acompañarla hasta uno de los sillones y hacer que la chica se sentara, para finalmente caer en el sentimiento que la oprimía desde ese suceso. —Niña, no cargue con el pesar usted sola, eso sólo la lastimara más. — Dijo acariciando el cabello de la chica a modo de consuelo.

 

Si Jacques tenía que ser honesto, él también añoraba el momento de volver a ver a Ash. En su memoria se mantenían frescos los recuerdos de la niñez de ese par, en varias ocasiones Ash había logrado que Elisabeth se saltara clases privadas para ir a jugar con él. Ni que decir de las ocasiones en las que Frank, el jardinero de la familia Blanctorche, hacía rabietas al ver que sus bellas rosas habían sido cortadas para crear diversas coronas que posaban en la cabeza de ellos.

 

— ¿Recuerda cuando el niño Ash llegó a la mansión? — Su intención no era hacer sufrir a Elisabeth, sino hacerla recordar los buenos momentos con el pequeño.

 

Ella asintió.

 

**~Flashback~**

 

Era una mañana de primavera, Abril andaba con buena pinta, pues desde temprano hacía buen clima, el viento corría de forma suave, el cielo estaba despejado y…

 

—Niña Elisabeth, debe darse prisa o llegará tarde al desayuno. — Le dijo moviéndola con dulzura, a lo que recibió un pequeño gruñido como respuesta.

 

—Hija, hablo enserio. — La niña de cabellos azules abrió los ojos y se sentó, comenzando a tallar sus ojos para poder mirar que la mujer que le había hablado, era su madre.

 

—Cinco minutos. — Imploró la pequeña.

 

—Ni uno más, Eli. — Le dijo dándole un toque en la nariz a la chiquilla.

 

La mujer salió de la habitación y tras ella la nena, quien estaba más dormida que despierta.

 

— ¡Godeleine!

 

— ¡Papá! — Gritó la niña corriendo hasta las escaleras y bajándolas con la firme intención de llegar hasta su padre.

 

—La que quería cinco minutos, ¿eh? — Susurró de forma burlona su madre.

 

—Señora Godeleine. — Le llamó el mayordomo de la mansión.

 

—Oh, Jacques. — Dijo ella virando hacia el hombre. — ¿Qué pasa? 

 

—Lo lamento. — Se disculpó, la mujer de cabellos similares a los de su hija parpadeó al no entender el motivo de la disculpa. —Deje que la niña Elisabeth se trasnochara leyendo. — Dijo apenado.

 

La mujer sonrió. —Aunque le hubieses apagado la luz temprano, ella hubiese esperado a que te hubieses alejado de la puerta para prender la luz y leer, no es tan inocente como aparenta. — Jacques miró a su patrona y sólo atinó a sonreír, después de todo ella tenía razón, Elisabeth era una niña muy tierna y obediente, pero también muy obstinada. Toda una digna Blanctorche.

 

Ambos bajaron la escalera pues por el tono del patriarca de la mansión también jefe del clan, se notaba que había un anuncio a casi nada de ser revelado.

 

Abrazando a la niña estaba el actual jefe del clan Blanctorche, mismo que sonreía al ver a su hija llena de energía.

 

—Adrien. — Le llamó su esposa, a lo cual él volteó a verla, poniéndose de pie. — ¿Por qué llegas pegando semejante grito? — Preguntó ella, llegando frente a su marido.

 

— ¿Recuerdas a los Crimson? — Preguntó él.

 

— ¿Morgana, va a venir? — Preguntó la nena de 10 años, a lo que su padre asintió, logrando que gritará de alegría. — ¡Voy a arreglarme! — Corrió a su habitación. Y tras ella fue su nana.

 

— ¿Y eso? — Preguntó Adrien.

 

—Hizo buena amistad con Morgana. — Le contestó su esposa. —Como son de la edad e igual de obstinadas, ambas se llevaron bien. — Se acercó más a su esposo. — ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? — Preguntó retomando el tema principal.

 

—Aislin ha dado a luz. — Dijo contento.

 

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Preguntó asombrada. — ¡¿Aislin estaba embarazada?! 

 

Adiren asintió con una sonrisa, Godeleine abrazó a su marido.

 

—Han pasado seis meses, y me ha llegado una carta que dice que llegarían mañana. — Dijo enérgico.

 

El clan Blanctorche de Francia y la familia Crimson de Irlanda, eran de las pocas familias que llevaban una larga y próspera amistad de años.

 

—Elisabeth, cree que llegarán hoy. — Dijo burlona.

 

—Bueno, sirve que mañana se levanta temprano y sin rechistar. — Dijo él, usando el mismo tono burlón que su mujer.

 

El día pasó sin novedades, Elisabeth atendía sus deberes y clases, como las de equitación, que si bien eran un “deber”, a ella no se le hacía pesado, pues montar caballos y tratar con ellos era algo que le fascinaba. La noche llegó y era hora de que todos descansaran.

 

Frente a la entrada de la mansión se detuvo un auto.

 

—Señora Godeleine. — Le llamó una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó ella.

 

**~0~**

 

Al día siguiente la unigénita de la familia Blanctorche se levantó sin demora alguna, tal cual lo había predicho su padre. Bajo las escaleras decidida a ir a la sala principal de la mansión, pues era ahí donde usualmente iban a dar las visitas, apenas cruzó el marco que daba acceso a aquella área de la casa, oyó un llanto, seguido de un “Ya~, ya”.

 

Elisabeth detuvó su carrera y comenzó a caminar de forma sigilosa, quedando “oculta” tras una de las columnas, desde ahí pudo ver a tres personas que se le hacían conocidas.

 

Era una chica de trece años de cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros, recogido en dos simpáticas coletas, llevaba un vestido negro y un pequeño sombrero, se trataba de Morgana Crimson, a su lado estaba una mujer que se le asemejaba, la mujer llevaba un vestido con encajes en tonos dorados y rojos y a la izquierda de ella un hombre de cabello castaño de vestimenta similar a la de Adrien, solo que en tonos rojos y dorados al igual que los de su esposa, ese par eran Aislin y Nolan Crimson, los padres de Morgana y amigos de sus padres, mismos que platicaban armoniosamente con los Blanctorche.

 

Sin embargo algo llamó poderosamente la atención de Elisabeth, y eso fue el pequeño bulto que tenía en brazos Aislin. Con la curiosidad que caracteriza a los niños, la pequeña se acercó con pasos dudosos hacia donde se encontraban todos.

 

— ¡Elisabeth! — Gritó la rubia, haciendo que el bebé soltáse el llanto. — ¡Oops! — Dijo tapándose la boca y mirando a su madre, quien dulcemente le sonrío y comenzó a arrullar al bebé.

 

—Ya~, ya~, sólo es tu hermana. — Dijo de forma cariñosa, acariciando la mejilla izquierda del pequeño con las yemas de sus dedos, logrando que el pequeño sólo gimoteara.

 

— _ Un… bebé.  _ — Elisabeth se acercó quedando al lado de sus padres. —Bi… bienvenidos. — Dijo sin poder apartar la mirada del pequeño.

 

— ¿Verdad que es lindo? — Preguntó Morgana en voz baja, lo cual fue perfectamente audible para los que estaban en aquella sala.

 

Elisabeth miró a su amiga y no pudo evitar sentir más curiosidad, sabía que Aislin tenía un bebé en sus brazos, pero no fue hasta que Morgana le hizo aquella pregunta que sintió un deseo inmenso de acercarse más para conocer al niño.

 

—Eli. — Le llamo Nolan. — ¿Quieres conocer a Ash? — Le preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que ella se sentase a la izquierda de Aislin.

 

La pequeña parpadeó un par de veces, para después mirar a sus padres, quienes sonreían enternecidos ante la acción de su hija, era la primera vez que ella veía a un bebé, no era que no supiera cómo eran o que a veces parecían llorar sin razón, sólo que era algo nuevo para ella, Elisabeth había visto sus fotos de bebé, pero jamás había estado cerca de uno. Ella era la más joven del clan Blanctorche.

 

—Anda. — Ánimo su madre.

 

—No seas tímida. — Le dijo la amiga de su mamá.

 

Elisabeth se decidió a acercarse y tomar asiento en el espacio que amablemente le había ofrecido Nolan, Aislin por su parte acomodó al pequeño Ash para que quedara de frente a ella.

 

—Dile “Hola” a Eli. — Dijo de forma cantarina, dejando que el pequeño Ash mirase a la peliazul.

 

— _ Sus ojos son como los de la tía Aislin. _

 

Para sorpresa de todos, incluida la misma Elisabeth, Ash al mirarla comenzó a reír.

 

— ¿Ah? — Las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron de rosa y los demás presentes sonrieron ante la acción del bebé.

 

—  _ ¿Por qué se está riendo?  _ — Sus mejillas seguían encendidas, y por si fuera poco no había dejado de observar al pequeño.

 

Morgana se acercó a su amiga. —Parece que le agradas mucho a Ash. — Dijo sonriente.

 

Elisabeth miró a su amiga y después regresó la vista al niño que seguía riendo.

 

— _ Es muy risueño.  _ — Sonrió al ver que el niño seguía riendo. Con su mano derecha acarició una de las mejillas del pequeño.

 

Este parpadeo un poco ante el gesto de la peliazul, para después tomar uno de los dedos de la chica con sus manitas y volver a reír.

 

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

 

— _ El día que Ash llegó a esta casa… _ fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. — Dijo hundiéndose en el abrazo de su mayordomo.

 

Este sólo cerró los ojos, su “niña” había dejado de llorar desde aquel incidente en la mansión, se había vuelto fuerte por Ash y se prohibió a sí misma el volver a llorar, pero ahí no estaba aquel que era su motivo para ser fuerte, ahora era tan o más frágil que aquel niño que juró proteger ante todo.

 

**~Hueco~**

 

— ¿Rich boy? — Le llamó obteniendo la atención de este.

 

—Bienvenida. — Dijo sin saber cómo responder adecuadamente.

 

— ¿Bienvenida? — Repitió de forma burlona.

 

—Perdón… es que tengo la impresión de que apenas te fuiste. — Dijo cambiando su expresión neutra a una algo confundida.

 

—Rich boy… han pasado tres semanas desde que te encontré. — El chico parpadeó algo asombrado.

 

—No puede ser posible. — Dijo en voz baja.

 

—No te culpo. — Le dijo. —Para mí también es difícil entender el transcurso del tiempo en algunas dimensiones.

 

El rubio miró a detalle aquella sombra que parecía estar tomando un poco más de forma. —Dijiste ¿en algunas dimensiones? — Se acercó un poco a la sombra. — ¿Sabes en dónde estamos?

 

—Estás, mi rey. — Le corrigió. —Yo por mi parte, desde pequeña he podido vagar por diferentes dimensiones, aunque sólo de forma espiritual, lo cual me limita para interactuar con otros, a no ser claro, que sean personas cuyas habilidades extra sensoriales estén bien desarrolladas.

 

Fue en ese momento que la sombra se movió y le dejó en claro al joven que la sombra había elevado su rostro, pues pudo ver un ojo de dos colores siendo este gris y púrpura de dentro hacia afuera.

 

—En cuanto a tu pregunta, esto es “Hueco”, se puede considerar como la dimensión intermedia. — El chico miró hacia arriba.

 

—Lo único que logro distinguir son tonos grises, negros y blancos. — Dijo en un leve tono de molestia. —No recuerdo haber notado eso antes.

 

—Es normal. — Le respondió. —En “Hueco” no hay colores como tal, ni objetos, es fácil perderse aquí, es por ello que no se recomienda vagar. — Clavó su mirada en el rubio. —Rich boy… — Este regresó la mirada a la sombra. — ¿Recuerdas cómo es que llegaste aquí?

 

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, para después negar con la cabeza. —Lo único que recuerdo…  _ de hecho no recuerdo nada… solo fui consciente hasta que ella me llamo.  _ — Miró a la sombra. — ¿Quién eres? — Dijo cambiando las posiciones de interrogado a interrogante.

 

—Mi nombre es lo de menos. — Le contestó. —Por lo visto no recuerdas absolutamente nada. — Su comentario hizo que el chico bajase la cabeza. —No me malinterpretes, pero en sí, el nombre que debes tener en mente es el tuyo.

 

—Pero no recuerdo nada. — Dijo lo obvio.

 

—Aparentemente. — Aquello hizo que el joven hiciese un ligero puchero. —En aquella ocasión dijiste “Betty”, eso después de que se oyera una voz. — Dijo rememorando aquel hecho. —Como dije, aun tienes lazos que te unen a mi lí… — Se cortó al notar que “Rich boy” -como ella le llamaba- no estaba entendiendo mucho. —Hay personas que te recuerdan, algunos lo hacen de manera más clara que otros.

 

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? — Cuestionó.

 

—Bueno quizás no lo notes, pero hay algunos “hilos”. —Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra. —Que te conectan, para mala suerte esos “hilos” han comenzado a degradarse al punto que de que es difícil saber cómo sacarte de aquí.

 

Ante aquello el rubio sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Una sensación un tanto indescriptible le abrazó, por un lado la frase “difícil saber cómo sacarte” le ponía algo… triste, pero por otro la idea de salir le hacía sentir ¿feliz?, no estaba seguro de si alguna vez había experimentado tal sentimiento, pero por ahora le hacía sentir raro.

 

—Oye.

 

¿Esa sensación era normal?

 

¿Por qué también sentía una especie de miedo?

 

—Oye.

 

¿Quién era Betty?

 

¿Por qué ese simple nombre le hacía sentir, aliviado y a la vez nostálgico?

 

Fastidiada por verse ignorada, bufó. — ¡Burro! — Gritó llamando la atención del chico que divagaba en su propia mente. —Dije que era difícil, pero no imposible. Mientras haya una persona que te recuerde claramente, tu probabilidad de salir de aquí es buena. — Dijo segura.

 

— ¿Sabes quién es Betty? — Le preguntó.

 

—No. — Soltó sin titubeo alguno. —Pero tú sí, mi amigo. — Le dijo acercándose. —Veamos si funciona. — Dijo quedando cerca de él.

  
  
  


**~Shangai~**

 

Caminando sin rumbo -aparentemente- iba un joven de cabellos castaños bien parecido, mismo que mantenía la vista al frente, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que había a su alrededor.

 

— _ Ron se ha mantenido muy tranquilo últimamente.  _ — Pensó tratando de mantener la calma, él tenía una misión y no iba a estar en paz hasta culminarla. — _ Además… _

 

— _ Se fue…  _ — Por su mente cruzó aquella frase que dijo su compañera de equipo.

 

— _ Eso fue lo que dijo Elisabeth. _

 

Caminando con la mente hecha un lío, iba un rubio de tez bronceada.

 

— _ Esta sensación está comenzando a volverse odiosa.  _

 

Ambos jóvenes iban más metidos en sus pensamientos, que en el mundo externo.

 

— ¡Ugh! — Se quejaron al unísono.

 

— ¡Fíjate!

 

—Lo mismo digo.

 

— ¡Grandísimo…! ¡¿Duo Lon?! — Le llamó al ver con quien se había topado.

 

—Shen Woo. — Dijo el castaño.

 

—Perdona, iba distraído. — Dijeron al unísono. —No, yo fui quien iba distraído. — Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

 

— ¡Como sea! — Soltó Shen sin más. — ¿Qué haces por aquí? — Cuestionó.

 

El castaño soltó un leve suspiro. —Trataba de encontrar respuestas.

 

— ¿Respuestas? — Preguntó sintiendo en su interior como algo se estrujaba. — ¿Con respecto a lo que dijo Elisabeth?

 

Duo asintió con la cabeza, tal parecía que ambos estaban con ello en mente.

 

—Creo…

 

—Qué deberíamos visitarla. — Terminó la frase el castaño.

 

Shen sólo asintió, después del torneo KoF XIII, Elisabeth comenzó a portarse extraña, ellos comenzaron a sentirse jodidamente mal -emocionalmente hablando- y encima no recordaban cómo era que se habían conocido y como se habían enterado de KoF, eran muchas interrogantes y aparentemente la peliazul podría tener las respuestas.

 

**~Hueco~**

 

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — Preguntó el rubio confundido.

 

—Cállate, necesito concentrarme. — Dijo la sombra que ahora tenía una forma más humana.

 

El rubio acató la orden y se quedó callado mientras aquella silueta parecía posar algo sobre su cabeza, quizás eran sus manos, sería lo más lógico.

 

El rubio cerró los ojos, sea lo que sea que fuese a hacer aquella sombra, definitivamente no era nada malo. Al menos no tenía aquella sensación tan extraña, pero que le hacía sentirse ansioso a la mala, en cuanto comenzó a vagar por aquel sitio.

 

La sombra dijo algo que él no pudó entender claramente, pero algo comenzó a ocurrir.

 

Algunas imágenes cruzaron por su mente, imágenes que él juraría que no conocía pero que su interior le decía lo contrario, varias de ellas estaban relacionadas con una chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color.

 

— ¿Quién… es? — Susurró el chico, aunque la pregunta era más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

 

**~Flashback?~**

 

—Bien hecho ___, ahora di mi nombre. — Le decía una chica mayor que él, misma que le sonreía dulcemente. —Elisabeth, E-li-sa-be-th.

 

**~Fin Del Flashback?~**

 

—B-B-B-Be…tty. — Abrió los ojos sintiendo una gran culpabilidad, aunque no sabía el motivo.

 

—Parece ser que es alguien muy importante para ti.

 

El rubio no dijo nada, pero sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle.

 

—Es bueno que aún le recuerdes, aunque no sepas exactamente tu relación con ella.

 

El chico no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a tallarse los ojos.

 

—Tranquilo, buscaré la forma de sacarte de aquí.

 

Poco a poco la sombra comenzó a difuminarse, dejando nuevamente al chico solo en aquel sitio. Este al sentirse nuevamente solo sintió un escalofrío, ahora era más consciente de las emociones y del miedo que le daba quedarse solo.

 

**~Rusia~**

 

— ¿En dónde está esa pequeña? — Preguntó alegre un hombre corpulento, al rastrear toda la sala que de no ser por un sujeto encapuchado, se podría considerar desierta.

 

—Desde hace días que no se pasea por aquí. — Contestó sereno el encapuchado.

 

El hombre suspiró derrotado, realmente quería hablar con la pelirroja, pero parecía que esta seguía ida en sus cosas.

 

—Kukri. — Llamo al encapuchado. —Cuando la veas dile que quiero hablar con ella. — Sin dejar que el otro rechistara algo, salió de la habitación.

 

**~0~**

 

Abrazando sus piernas se encontraba el rubio, que momentos antes había tenido un recuerdo de una peliazul llamada Elisabeth, misma que parecía tener gran conexión con él, aunque él no tenía ni idea de quién era, y no era que el chico no quisiera recordarlo, era que -según aquella sombra le había contado- al vagar por “Hueco” había comenzado a “suprimir” ciertos recuerdos, y aquello comenzaba a darle miedo.

 

—No quiero olvidarla. — Susurró temeroso. — _ Pero tampoco puedo recordar claramente quien es…  _ — Hundió su cara en el hueco que quedaba entre sus rodillas y su pecho. —Ayúdame…

 

**~Francia~**

 

— _ Betty… _

 

Elisabeth alzó el rostro al cielo. — _ Ash…  _ — Afiló la mirada. —Sé que estás en algún lado, y no voy a descansar hasta encontrarte.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se acabó!!  
> Al menos este capítulo, puede que conforme avance la historia le haga algunas correcciones y añadiduras.  
> Pero en lo que son peras o manzanas #YOLO  
> *Se va a bailar bien happy porque tenía la fucking reason*  
> Espero sus comentarios ;)


End file.
